1. Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices including digitizers and electromagnetic induction devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic device having an RFID (Radio Frequency IDentification) antenna disposed on a display screen is disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-211577.